Double Double Fangs and Trouble
by Kono Mayotteru Hoshi
Summary: AU KKB Kaoru is a spunky witch with an attitude and Kenshin is Battousai, a lord amoung vampires. When the meet by chance one day, the games of sedcution ensue. Who will win? rated for adult situations
1. Part One

**A/n-** Well, this was _supposed_ to be a Halloween story kinda thing...a little late huh? And orginally it was supposed to be a oneshot, once again, it's not working like that. I just finished Part Two, and about to send it off to my beta. Now of course it was again supposed to be three parts, since I couldn't do a one shot. Part Two is written...and I'm writing Part Three as I type this... But since Part Two just ended, and it didn't end where I wanted it to...it might have up to four or five parts...which is not making me happy. Once again the story has it's own will and is making its self way longer than I had planned. Damned Battousai and his convincing vampiric sexiness.

Hmm...I suppose this would have been posted sooner if it wasn't for all my school work, college applications and other such things that unfortunatly come before fanfiction. But for the good news, I just got accepted to my second choice school, which is what drove me to post this today. YAY!!!!!! I have somewhere to go now next year!!!

Thanks to Janey-in-a-bottle for betaing it forever ago. And thanks to Shizuka-Kage for...motivating me to write...or in other words threatening my life if I didn't get this done. And thanks for her imput on everything and with drinks part...couldn't have done it without you!

Anyway, on to the story.

--

**Part One**

Kaoru looked up from the store counter and saw a mother and daughter walking in from the street. She smiled brightly and said, "How are you today ma'am. My name is Kaoru, how can I help you?" The woman looked at her and smiled and the little girl eyed her with contempt. Kaoru could tell this would be a difficult sale.

"Hello. Talk to my daughter, and as always money is not an object."

Kaoru smiled and said, "Of course ma'am," Kaoru walked around the counter and kneeled in front of the little girl and asked her, "How can I help you young lady?"

"I want to be a princess."

"Of course, if you would like to follow me I can show you the princess costumes that we have."

"I DON'T want a COSTUME!!!" The girl whined, "I want a real princess dress."

"Of course, we'll show you the all of the princess dresses. Just follow me."

Kaoru turned and walked towards the children's section of the shop and rolled her eyes. The little girl was a spoiled brat and this would take forever unless the girl was in a nice mood, but she doubted it. Such a little brat! Kaoru led her over to the princess section, which was lacking at the moment so this was going to be more difficult than usual. Megumi was the one who usually handled the spoiled little girls because she was good with children but she could also get them to agree to almost anything. Kaoru on the other hand hated the little bratty children who came into the store looking for the perfect princess dress.

"Well, as you can see we don't exactly have a lot left, being so close to Halloween and all. But I'll see what I can do for you. What color did you want?"

"Pink."

"Any other color just in case?"

"NO!!! Pink."

"Alrighty then. We'll get you pink."

Kaoru went through the costumes and pulled out the first pink one. The little girl wrinkled her nose and glared at her. "I'll take that as a no…" Kaoru muttered to herself and put it back. The next five that she pulled out got the same reaction. By this time Kaoru was ready to pound the crap out of the little brat that was giving her so much trouble.

An hour later Kaoru closed up the small costume store that she and her friends owned with pride and walked down the artificially lit street. She looked down the street at the bus stop where she usually caught the bus and saw that it was pulling away from the stop. She cursed as she ran to try to catch it.

"Dammit, how the hell am I going to get home?!"

She glanced at her watch, which told her she was later than usual which is probably why the bus had left without her. Then she shifted the box that rested on her hip, got a better hold on the plastic bag in her hand, and shrugged her bag back on her shoulder. The long walk home would be hell with her baggage. She began the long walk home, muttering and complaining the whole way.

"Stupid last customer and the stupid pink princess dress. The stupid little brat not liking the ones that we had so of course she threw a fucking tantrum. No of course the mother couldn't have slapped the little devil. Noooooo never!" Of course Kaoru had finally found a pink princess dress in the back which the girl didn't like either, but she had no choice in the matter, it was the only one left in her size. That difficult customer had given her a horrible headache and all she wanted to do was pound someone's face in and go home. And of course, Kaoru had forgotten her cell phone at home so she couldn't call Megumi or Misao to come and pick her up. The only alternative is that she had to walk home, that would take over an hour now, just her luck. She trudged along down the street trying to balance the huge heavy bag in her hand, the box on her hip, and her purse, without much success. At the rate she was going it was going to take her two hours. Hopefully her friends would notice her missing and come and find her, – unless Misao had managed to kill the apartment again or Megumi was at the local clinic volunteering… If that was the case, she wouldn't get noticed even when she walked through the door. Lovely.

"How I love having such good friends who won't notice me when I'm not home. It makes me feel so loved and needed," Kaoru ranted to herself as she walked down the street, "Misao is probably home trying one of her new "experiments" or out with Aoshi. Megumi is making sure Misao isn't blowing up the house or she's at the clinic. Sano is drinking or bothering Megumi, again. And Aoshi, well I sincerely doubt he would come looking for me. Which leaves me s.o.l, or shit out of luck!"

"Talking to yourself?" a warm friendly voice asked her.

Kaoru looked around the only person she saw was a man sitting a black convertible car. He had long thick red hair, which was pulled up in a pony tail and sensuous amber eyes. Kaoru eyed him suspiciously; she wasn't in the mood for lame pick up lines.

"Maybe. Why?"

A musical laugh sounded through the empty street. "Well I wasn't sure if you were talking to yourself, or an invisible person or imaginary friend or something of the sort."

"There are no invisible people, no imaginary friends; that would leave me."

The man nodded, still smiling, "That's what I thought. You were ranting quite loudly, you know. I usually don't come down this street at night, it's a shady one."

Kaoru looked around and noticed how dark the street was and how she saw lumps sitting on the sidewalks where the streetlights didn't reach.

"And I see that you just noticed."

"Well….I usually take the bus but-"

"The bratty little girl making you late, I heard. And your…uncaring friends?"

"Oh no! My friends are great, they just… well, they can be … forgetful. They really are good people."

"I see."

"But really, I should be going. Nice talking to you, meeting you."

Kaoru shifted her cargo again, turned and started walking, of course as fast as she could. Kaoru heard a car door slam close and she started walking faster, there was no way she was going to be attacked. A hand touched her shoulder and she dropped the bag, spun and punched a very unsuspecting man in the nose. When she looked to see whom she had punched, she saw the same man whom had been in the car. She stared at him while he stared back at her, holding his nose which was apparently bleeding.

"I'm not going to apologize for something you might have deserved," Kaoru told him frankly.

"I was going to help you carry your things to the car so I could give you a ride. Does that deserve a punch?" he asked, clearly quite shocked.

"Depends on what you are going to do once I get in that car," she told him, still suspicious of his actions. Her experiences with men had always been bad; Kaoru had a tendency to attract the creeps and weirdos, so she was always suspicious of any that approached her.

"Ask for directions to where you are going, and then drive you there."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what he was up to.

"If you don't want my help, tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"Help would be appreciated. But just so you know I have no problem with kicking your face in and then beating the rest of you to a pulp."

His musical laugh sounded again. "I believe you after that punch."

"Sorry about that, now that I know you aren't a complete ass. I really didn't mean it, it was just an impulse. Let me help you with that nose, I know I have tissues in here somewhere." Kaoru said as she began to drop the boxes and bags to look through her purse.

"Oh no it's okay, honestly."

"No, I hurt you."

"I'll take care of myself."

"Take the tissues."

The man looked at Kaoru like she was crazy but took them and began to wipe himself up.

"Where can I put my stuff then?"

"Nowhere, I'll take care of it."

"You'll do no such thing. Where am I putting them?"

The red haired man quickly wiped himself up, but the bleeding had stopped surprisingly fast, and Kaoru told him so.

"My blood has always clotted fast. Now miss, go sit in the car with your purse," he said as he picked up the box. Kaoru stubbornly picked up the bag and followed him to his car.

"Where should I put this?"

"I told you to sit in the car," he said exasperatedly, but put the box down in his car and took the bag from Kaoru. "Now, sit!"

Kaoru laughed, being with this man had quickly lifted her spirits, but she still wouldn't say no to a chance to beat on someone. "Fine, fine! I'm sitting!" Kaoru sank herself into the plush seat of the convertible and buckled the seat belt. He hopped in the car without opening the door and asked, "Where to?"

"Oh, you can just bring me western district, I can walk from there."

"That's convenient, I'm going there too. I was invited to dinner at a friend's house. Well I don't exactly know the person but I'm friends with one of their friends."

"Well have fun. I'm looking forward to a nice night at home with my friends, which most likely means take out. But I don't mind."

Kaoru felt connected to this stranger, she felt like she knew him. But that was impossible; she would have remembered his handsome face. In fact, she didn't know anyone as handsome as the man sitting next to her. But the fact that she felt connected let her share the things that she hadn't meant to, but she wouldn't reveal anything else. She couldn't. She and her friends would be prosecuted if she did. But somehow she felt like this man wouldn't mind….she shook her head. No, she wouldn't breathe another word; she wouldn't get her friends killed.

"I have to ask, why did you offer me a ride?"

He glanced over at Kaoru, who looked at him, her dark eyes probing. He smiled at her, his eyes dancing with amusement. "If you must know, I don't want such a pretty woman as yourself walking home late at night. Anything could happen around this neighborhood and to the western district it's a long walk."

Kaoru blushed at the unexpected praise but quickly erased the blush off her cheeks, but said nothing. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes and he could see her faint blush. She kept it very well hidden, but nothing escaped his eyes. She was extremely pretty with her blue eyes and dark hair which stood out against her pale skin. Her hair, which she kept pulled back in a pony tail whipped in the chilly wind of October created by his convertible. The scent of jasmine teased his nostrils and he assumed it was coming from the beautiful young woman in his car. Her jeans hugged her lithe hips and legs and her black top showed her soft curves. How he wanted to posses her, to sink…..no, he just met the girl, '_keep it in your pants_,' he scolded himself.

To change the awkward silence Kaoru asked, "So why do you have the top down in October?"

"Well, it's a nice day out, and it's not that cold. I mean, for me, I never have gotten that cold; I'm just not effected as much by it. Why, are you cold?"

"I'm a bit chilly, but not too bad. I'll live"

The red haired man reached behind him and pulled a jacket and handed it to her. "Here, put this on, and I'll put the heat on. I don't mind. Take the jacket and I'll come get it tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll give it to you when you drop me off, I don't want to trouble you."

"No way. You have to walk home, take it. I won't miss it at all; remember the temperature doesn't bother me. Besides it won't trouble me at all to come pick it up, I work near by."

"Then I'll bring it to you."

"You will do no such thing. I'm coming to get it, and that's final."

"Stubborn ass"

"Hypocrite"

"Fuck you."

"So bitter and cruel."

"I've always been like that. Get used to it."

"Well, I suppose I will just have to change that."

"And how in the hell will you do that? My friends have already tried, but it hasn't worked."

"I'm not your friend am I?"

Kaoru eyed him suspiciously and hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Are you flirting with me?"

His musical laugh sounded again, "Of course not. I said I wouldn't."

"Yeah suuuure."

"Well, here you are. Are you sure you don't want a ride for the rest of the way? I don't mind at all."

"I do. I'll walk. I usually walk from about here anyway."

"Alright. Well nice meeting you. Jaa mata." And with that, he drove off and Kaoru began walking.

--

Almost an hour later Kaoru walked in to the house that she and her two friends shared. Megumi rushed to the door and began scolding her.

'_Shit! The dinner, I totally forgot about that! Megumi is going to kill me!_' "Where on earth have you been Kaoru?! You promised me that you would help me with the dinner tonight!"

"I'm sorry Megumi, there was an impossible customer and I missed the bus."

"What about your cell phone? You could have called me! I would have come to pick you up!"

"I forgot it…."

"KAORU!!!"

"I'm sooorry!" Kaoru said trying to plead her way out of her friend's wrath.

"Get your sorry ass in the shower, and get in something nice! We have guests."

"Hey Jou-chan!" Sano greeted her, popping his head around the corner, "Where have you been?"

Kaoru looked at Megumi and raised her eyebrows, "I hardly call him a guest."

"Jou-chan! That's not very nice!" Megumi pushed Sano's head out of sight and turned to Kaoru, "Go get!"

"Fine fine."

"Wait," Megumi said with an evil glint in her eyes, "Hmmm, what shall your punishment be?" Kaoru looked horrified at the thought of Megumi's punishments. "Your punishment will be…..sending Misao in to help you pick your outfit."

"Megumi!"

"Then find an acceptable outfit!"

"Hey! Aoshi! Sanosuke!" Megumi called, "Get in here and help Kaoru with the box and bag. Put them in the basement if you don't mind."

The two tall men walked in and took the box and bag from her leaving the only thing in her hand to be her purse. "Now get!" Megumi said, swatting her bottom.

"Going go-" she said but was interrupted when she ran into a warm solid form. She looked up and saw that it was her amber eyed friend from earlier. Her eyes widened as did his. Megumi watched the exchange and Kaoru could tell that her friend was already getting mischievous ideas from the sparkle in her cinnamon colored eyes. "You two know each other?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, well kind of," he answered her, "I gave her a ride from your shop to the bus stop. But we never exchanged names."

"Well, in that case….Kaoru, this is Sano's friend Kenshin. Kenshin this is my dear friend Kaoru."

"Doozo yoroshiku ….again Kaoru." He said, almost playfully. But the way he said her name should have been a sin because he caressed each syllable as he said it, and a shiver ran up her spine. His amber eyes told her all that she needed to know about what he thought of her. He regarded her as if she was some tasty dessert that he wanted to eat up.

"The pleasure is all mine, but if you will excuse me, I must go take care of some personal things." Kaoru said carefully, trying to distance herself from him.

"Of course. I'll be here when you get back."

Kaoru slipped away from Kenshin absolutely terrified of the way he had looked at her.

--

When Kaoru got out of her shower, she dug around in her closet and found a suitable black skirt that came to her mid thighs and a dressy blue top. Misao burst in as she was dressing making her jump. Her small friend was always incredibly hyperactive.

"Kaoru! You can't wear that outfit. No no no, that's all wrong." The small woman clucked her tongue and bounced over to Kaoru's closet. Misao went through her clothes and pulled out a pair low hip hugging jeans and a black top that completely showed her neck and cleavage which was exactly what she didn't want to show Kenshin. "That's what you are wearing. And this is me being nice." Misao's voice and blue green eyes crackled with mischief, and Kaoru had a suspicion of what her friends were trying to do, but she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Misao, I'm not wearing that."

"Fine, then _this_ is what you are wearing." Kaoru's friend held up a tiny jean skirt and a turquoise blue tank top looking thing.

"Fuck you Misao."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get dressed."

Kaoru glared at her small friend but complied. She slipped in to the jeans which hugged her thin hips and muscular thighs and pulled on the way too low shirt. Kaoru looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection in horror. If Kenshin looked at her like that with her uniform on, she didn't want to know how he would look at her now. She quickly applied some light make up and grabbed a sweat shirt out of her closet in case she got "cold", or in other words if it looked like Kenshin might want to eat her again; then she faced the party.

They sat in the living room, laughing, with glasses of red wine in their hands; another one sat on the coffee table waiting for her. Aoshi sat in a chair with Misao in his lap while Megumi and Sano sat on the couch. The only place left was the spot next to Kenshin on the love seat. She moved to sit down but she made sure it was the farthest she could get from him and completely avoided his smoldering gaze.

A few minutes later of avoided conversation on Kaoru's part, the small dinner party sat down. And to Kaoru's horror she sat between Misao and Kenshin. Of course Kenshin acted completely normal now. His eyes were no longer predatory, just friendly. He was a gentleman, and pulled her chair out for her and his eyes never strayed from her face, much to her delight. All of their conversations were friendly but polite, and nothing more. The night ended without anything else major happening. The guests went home; the three friends cleaned up and went to bed.

A week passed with nothing significant happening, and tonight was Halloween – the most looked forward to holiday for Kaoru and her friends. They went to clubs full of people like them; for they weren't normal. Megumi, Kaoru, and Aoshi casted spells, chanted incantations, and brewed potions. Misao and Sano on the other hand sometimes grew fangs and just happened to drink people's blood.

--

On Halloween the boys came over and they all went to a private club and met other people like themselves so it was the biggest event of the year for them. The five of them always went, of course after their usual ritual.

Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi took forever to get dressed and get their appearances right. Although Misao and Megumi had boyfriends, they still fussed over their outfits. But this year more than ever they fused over Kaoru's appearance, which she was incredibly unhappy about. They had forced her into an incredibly short black skirt, a sliver looking tub top that looked more like a bra in Kaoru's opinion, and a black netted shirt. On her feet she wore boots that laced up to her upper calf with silver buckles on the side. They lined her eyes with black eyeliner, and then put silver eye shadow all around them. This of course brought out their natural blue quite beautifully. They put her hair up in a messy bun but left her bangs and a few shorter strands down to frame her neck and face.

Kaoru always put a bucket of candy out for the trick or treaters that came to the door knowing that they would be away for the night. She filled it with her favorite kinds of candies and quickly muttered an incantation over it so that the trick or treaters only took three pieces. The bucket would make sure of that. She snickered sadistically at the thought of the bucket biting the greedy child's hand. But the best part of the spell was that it never would be empty, no matter how much candy was taken out of it.

"Kaoru! We have to go! Come on, Sano and Aoshi say they are meeting someone there and they're late already."

"Coming," she said and picked up the bucket to put it out side on the front steps of the house. She grabbed her purse and put some candy for her and her friends in it then went outside, put the bucket down and met her friends who were waiting outside for her.

They piled into Aoshi's car and Kaoru gave out the candy, while Aoshi drove. She gave the first one to Misao who got all starry eyed at the thought of sugar and the others groaned. She gave a piece to everyone else and then slipped an extra few to Misao who squealed and hugged her. She laughed when Aoshi glared at her through the mirror while his girlfriend gobbled down the candy. Kaoru was certainly glad that she didn't have to deal with Misao tonight, she was hyper before but now she had candy to add to that. They arrived at the club which was booked out for the night as a private party and they were admitted when they proved their identities and that they were on the guest list. They walked in, spied an empty table in the corner and put their jackets on the table to show others that it was taken.

"Ready Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

"Ready for what?" Kaoru replied apprehensively.

"To dance and have a great time! You act like I'm planning something against you."

"Well that's because you usually a scheming about some way you can hook me up with a guy."

"Kaoru! Now why on earth would I do that?"

Kaoru looked at her skeptically and Megumi smiled sheepishly. "Any way, I'll kill you if you just sit here. So if you don't have a dance partner, I'm going to find you one!"

"I'll dance. Calm down. I didn't come to sit down all night."

"Good!"

Misao bounced around Aoshi until they went out on the dance floor and soon Megumi and Sano followed them. Kaoru was left alone until Megumi and Misao grabbed her hands and dragged her out on to the dance floor where she was ordered to dance. They left her alone eventually to go be with their boyfriends, but soon she was dancing with someone who had come up behind her.

He had placed his hands on her hips and guided her body with them. Kaoru placed her hands on top of them, getting excited; she hadn't danced with someone this good in a while. He slipped one hand off her hip and caressed her neck, then slid down her breast, traced patterns on her stomach and returned to her hip; his touch leaving a trail of fire on her skin. His other hand shortly followed the path of his other hand, but with this one, he circled her nipple which enticed a small purr out of Kaoru's throat. He began to nibble on her neck and shoulder while using his tongue to soothe his bites when her knees became weak and she began to melt in to the muscular man behind her.

He led Kaoru off the dance floor and sat her down at a table in the corner and when she looked at the face of the man she was surprised to see smoldering amber eyes looking back at her. He watched her with the possessive gleam in his eyes again. She shivered with the intensity of his gaze.

"Kenshin?! What on earth are you doing here?!"

"Yes, that's my name. I thought we covered this," he said fingering her neck with butterfly caresses. "You look shocked."

"That's because I am, you genius!"

"Now, now, no need to get fresh," he said, his voice full of dark longing, promising things that had pools of arousal growing in her belly.

She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced quite effectively by Kenshin pressing his lips to hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth. His tongue brushed against hers gently for all of the lust in his gaze, and it tantalized and danced around hers, begging for it to play along. He led her over to the closest corner, the kissing assaulting her senses, making her oblivious to what was happening. Kenshin pressed her into the corner her every sense taken over by his burning touches. He began nibbling on her neck, once again making her knees go weak. Kaoru's eyes closed lazily as he ran one hand up her thigh, tracing faint patterns on her skin. The other hand pushed up her shirts, and once it reached its goal he began circling her nipple with the calloused pad of his thumb. While he drew his hand up to her inner thigh he drew circles every time coming closer to her panty line. Kaoru began to pant softly and opened her eyes showing Kenshin that they were dark with desire for more of his ministrations.

"You want more, little kitten," he whispered hotly into her ear. Kaoru moved to shake her head trying to deny what was happening. "Don't deny me, my sweet, you now long for my touches. See, what happens when I take my hands away?" After he said that he slowly took his hands away, slipping one out of her shirt and the other away from her thigh. "Don't you miss them kitten?"

Kaoru watched him, her body trembling. She tried to regulate her breathing but that wasn't working, the after effects of his touch still had her writhing with hot pleasure. He smirked knowing that she was now his, no matter what anyone said; Kaoru Kamiya was now his, forever and after. He reached for her, bringing her small frame in to his muscular one, kissing her gently even with all his primal need. One arm snaked around her waist drawing patterns on her soft skin and the other hand at the back of her neck so he had better control over the kiss. Kaoru put her arms shyly around his neck and unconsciously pressed herself against him.

He groaned deep in his throat and her shy purr answered him and attested to her needs. The hand that was around her waist slipped down, caressing her hip bone then going back to its previous position on her thigh. He touched her, first through the thin silk panties and she gasped fisting a hand in his hair, kissing him back with more demand. And with one smooth thrust he pushed his finger into her wet heat earning a moan and her small frame almost collapsing. He moved his other hand to her waist and held her firmly to keep her up and close to him. He stroked her; pushing his finger in and out. His finger leaving no place untouched leaving her trembling and shaking in his arms. He touched her until she was almost at her climax, when she was panting, moaning, purring, and trembling violently in his arms. Then he slipped his finger out of her and she whimpered with the loss of his touch.

"Shhh, my dear; I know I know. I'll have you hot and writhing beneath me, screaming my name," he said darkly, his amber eyes completely possessive. Even in Kaoru's aroused state she blushed and buried her face into his neck.

Kenshin held her until she stopped trembling and might be able to use her legs again. Her breathing slowed and he watched her recover from his burning touch which had such a large effect on her. Her eyes slowly turned back to their normal blue and her breathing calmed but she still kept her face buried in his neck in an attempt to avoid him. Her hands were fisted tightly in his shirt as if she was afraid of something.

'_That will just not do_,' thought Kenshin, '_She will not be afraid when she is around me. She should feel safe and protected._'

"Kaoru, Kaoru look at me." Kaoru shook her head and pressed herself further into his neck. He chuckled softly. "Kaoru I'll behave. I promise. Please look at me."

Kaoru slowly looked up and he took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. She gulped but met him squarely in the eyes, her chin entirely stubborn. His eyes were now soft amber showing a rare tenderness towards the woman in his arms. He kissed her tenderly and chastely on the lips. He then smiled wryly. "I suppose you are completely confused."

"Not really…kinda…although I saw you eyeing me like I was a dessert and you wanted to eat me at my house."

He chuckled softly, "That you did. Because you looked absolutely delicious, and I must say you look more so tonight. But I don't just see you as a dessert. You are a woman, the only one for me."

Kaoru's blue eyes widened at Kenshin's declaration. She watched him as he picked up her arm and started caressing her wrist with the pads of his fingers. "How much do you know about vampires Kaoru?"

"Well, I know a fair amount I suppose. I do live with one."

"Has she ever talked to you about the way a vampire mates?" he asked gently but bluntly.

Kaoru blushed slightly. "No, I avoid conversations like that when Misao is involved. Why?"

"Vampires mate for life, it is more like a soul mate though; but before they mate they court."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kaoru asked slowly waking from her arousal, trying to digest all that had happened in the last who knows how many minutes. '_Is he putting the moves on me?!_' Kaoru thought frantically, '_I guess courting is like dating…kinda…I guess, but it sounds a little more intense Maybe I have to get Misao to explain this all for me._' Kaoru looked at the man in front of her. His thick red hair was pulled up in a pony tail and his amber eyes showed an indescribable tenderness. '_His gaze is always intense showing so much emotion or none._' He was only a few inches taller than she and his body was lean and muscular. His hands were always gentle leaving a trail of fire on her skin, even if he touched her chastely.

"Let me make you mine. Let me bite you, bind you to me," Kenshin said bringing her wrist up to his lips and kissed the inside of it. He flashed a grin and she saw in the dim flashing light he now had a pair of perfectly white fangs. He gently nipped her wrist his fangs scraping her sensitive skin, but taking care not to break her flawless skin and then soothed it with his tongue. She shivered with pleasure at the sensation of his fangs and tongue on her skin. Kenshin smiled wickedly knowing the effect he had on her; she was completely spell bound. She could try to resist it, but she was his.

Kaoru suddenly awoke to her surroundings; to the man she was with, the man who was creating wreaking on her senses. Her mind began to scream and she pulled her arm away from him. Kenshin's amber eyes narrowed, probing her eyes to find what had changed from a second ago. She planted her hands firmly on his chest and pushed away, but he didn't move. Her blue eyes flashed in anger and she growled, "Kenshin…" In response he lazily leaned forward and nibbled on her neck, his warm breath sending hot excitement to her belly. "What happened, my kitten?"

"First of all, I am NOT yours. Let me go. I do not appreciate that you have done this in public. You can't just walk up to a girl and start touching her."

Kenshin smirked, "That's not what you thought a few minutes ago. You had no complaints whatsoever, then. You loved my touches, my caresses. The way my fingers-"

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru yelled, her anger rolling off her. "Let me go. Now."

He pressed himself up against her even more, and looked deep within her eyes, seeing anger but arousal. He still had her. "Why should I? I know you still crave me."

"I swear, if you do not get off of me, I will rip-"

"Hey! Jou-chan, Kenshin, what's up man?" Kenshin cursed and held her eyes with a smoldering look then stepped away from Kaoru who pulled herself together and fixed her clothes to face her friends. "Thank god," muttered Kaoru, thankful for once to hear her large friend's loud, happy, and drunk voice. Sano, Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi walked towards them; Misao still bouncing with the sugar running through her veins and Aoshi looking exhausted. Sano walked over to Kenshin and shook hands as Kenshin nodded to Aoshi. They moved to sit down and Kaoru wedged herself in between Megumi and Misao so Kenshin couldn't sit next to her. He sat across from her instead, the passion in his eyes from their encounter still there, sending pools of arousal to her belly. She glared daggers at him trying to ignore the hot feeling while everyone else chatted idly.

'_I need to get away from him, forget him and his wicked fingers, his hot mouth, demanding tongue, and passionate eyes that drive me insane; and apparently I need to take an extremely long and extremely cold shower_,' Kaoru thought. '_But how the hell do I get out of here, because there is no way I'm staying here and becoming "his". I belong to no one! How can I get out of this? My friends won't let me walk home, and I shouldn't take the car, and I certainly don't want to tell them what happened. My friends will ask me soon why I'm quiet so I have to think fast…hmm…if I say I'm sick, no Megumi would know if I have a temperature or not…think, think, think…a headache! That would do it; I'll say I have a headache! Megumi will insist that I go home_.'

Kenshin watched Kaoru, knowing from the thoughtful expression on her face she was planning something, he just didn't know what. He knew he would find out soon enough though. While Megumi and Misao exchanged looks and glanced at Kaoru, he stared blatantly at her as he talked to the others. He was thankful Sano was too drunk to notice anything strange because he would have brought it up, and said something else to embarrass Kaoru. That would kill everything, and then he would have to hurt Sano.

"Boys," Megumi purred, "Why don't you go get us some more drinks. I'm thirsty after all that dancing and I'm sure you guys are too."

Sano bounded off to the bar as best he could in his drunken state and Aoshi followed him, Kenshin getting up and looking at Kaoru.

"What can I get you?"

Her eyes flashed and she said, "You get me anything you presumptuous prick, and first I will be forced to slowly and painfully torture your sorry ass for a very long time. And then I will have to kill you." When she finished her rant she had a cold smile on her lips. A slight smile graced his mouth and he inclined his head towards her, and said, "Of course my dear. Anything you wish," and walked away.

"Um…Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at her small friend.

"Wasn't that a bit too harsh?"

"Not at all; that was completely and utterly necessary."

"He only offered to buy you a drink!" Megumi said, loosing her patience with her temperamental friend. "And he didn't even get to do that!"

'_Oh yeah_,' Kaoru thought sarcastically, '_and he only danced with me, while he felt me up. Then he only dragged me into a corner and ravished me senseless. There's nothing wrong with that at all! In fact, that's completely normal!_' Kaoru glared at her friend and lamely said, "He deserved it."

"And what did he do to you?"

Kaoru was silenced and then said, "He's an asshole. Besides I hate when guys automatically think that you will let them buy a drink for you. Presumptuous ass fucks."

"Kaoru…what are you not telling us?" Megumi asked carefully as she could tell her friend had a short temper this evening, although she had no idea why, at least not yet.

"I have a really bad headache. The loud music and the lights are not agreeing with me today." Kaoru rubbed her temples to add a good measure to her story. And it worked, Megumi became immediately concerned.

"What are you still doing here?! You should be in bed, not here. We're going; Misao, go get Sano and Aoshi." Misao turned to leave but found Kenshin watching them.

Kenshin had returned with two drinks in his hands, and placed one before Kaoru and said, "I told the bar tender "Anything" and he looked at me like I was crazy, so here's a German hot cake. And I guess this means you can't torture or kill me because I didn't get you an "Anything"." He said down his eyes mocking and playful.

Kaoru shot him a look of pure venom and said, "That's not what I mean you jackass and you know that." Kenshin's response was a sweet smile.

"Stop you two. Misao go, we need to leave, I don't want this to get worse."

"No, I know you guys look forward to this all year, I can't let you leave. I'll call a cab, if you want me to go."

Kenshin put his drink down, looking concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder and looking down into her face. She glared back at him, showing she wasn't afraid to defy his seductions. He mentally smirked, knowing at once that she was lying.

"She has a headache, and needs to go home. I'm sorry." Misao returned with Sano and Aoshi in tow, confusion written on Sano drunken face.

"What's wrong Megumi, Misao wouldn't stop rambling."

"Kaoru has a headache, we are leaving. I need to take care of her," Megumi said business like.

"No," Kaoru told her friend, "I can't let you go home. You guys look forward to this all year, I won't let you miss it. I can take a cab."

"No way, I do not trust a cab driver with you right now. And someone needs to take care of you."

"But I can't let you leave, I would never forgive myself."

"Kaoru! I am your doctor! I need to treat you. I will not let you or trust anyone else to care for you!"

"I'll take her home," Kenshin said quietly. "I know where you guys live. I'll treat her and watch over her until you get home. And I'll follow all of your directions perfectly."

'_Say no_,' Kaoru thought, '_Say no, please say no. You have to say no! He can't take care of me!_'

Megumi looked at Kenshin then Kaoru. "I suppose…Kaoru, what do you think?"

"No, I…I don't want…" Kaoru looked down avoiding her friends' gaze, "What ever."

"Well, it's him or us leaving." Megumi told her in a severe voice.

Kaoru glared at him and said, "him." Megumi and Misao hugged Kaoru at the same time and Misao whispered, "Kaoru, you know I can smell when people are lying…I expect to hear about all of this." Kenshin put her coat over her shoulders and picked her up.

"Don't worry about a thing Megumi. She'll be fine by the time you get back. All she needs is peace and quiet, darkness, and sleep."

"I suppose. Don't you dare fuck up Himura."

"No you would kill me."

"That I would, now get her out of here."

--

Kenshin carried an extremely disgruntled Kaoru to his car, which was no longer a convertible. He placed her in the passenger seat, flicked the child lock on and closed the door firmly behind him. He walked around the car and hopped in beside her, putting on his seat belt and telling her to do the same, which didn't go over so well.

"Go to hell. Try to fucking suck the blood out of me and then you are concerned for my life! You are one fucked up psychotic vampire!"

"Kaoru, my dear, you completely misunderstood me."

"Oh really? You didn't want to drain me, only have a taste to see if I was worth it!"

"Kaoru…I never wanted to hurt you. I'm not going to suck the blood out of you to kill you either. A mate is something different. And it definantly does not involve killing you."

"I never imagined! I've always thought it to be natural to have an obsession with people's necks!"

"Calm down. Megumi is going to kill me if you get more worked up."

"GOOD FUCKING RIDDENCE! Less shit for me to deal with."

"That's not very nice, Kaoru. I thought we were going to work on that."

"How the hell am I supposed to be nice when you tried to fucking suck my blood?!"

Kenshin rolled his eyes, exasperated. "I did not try to suck your blood."

"Could have fooled me…" Kaoru mumbled.

"Stubborn witch."

"Yes I am, on both accusations. Damn charms not working on god damned fucking vampires."

"Lucky for me that they don't."

Kaoru glared at him and folded her arms and told him, "I could have walked you know."

"Yes well, I was trying to help your lovely act. It needed all the help it could get, Megumi and Misao saw right through it. You can't lie to most vampires you know. They can smell it."

"Shut up. I'm tired of dealing with your crap."

Kenshin simply laughed but complied as Kaoru thought of many painful ways to hurt him. The rest of the car ride was silent, Kenshin glancing at the young woman in his car and Kaoru completely ignoring the vampire. She looked out the window next to her watching the street lights blur past.

After thinking of many extremely painful ways of torturing and killing the vampire who sat next to her, they pulled into Kaoru's driveway. Kaoru immediately unbuckled her seat belt and pulled at the door handle, but the door didn't budge. Kaoru pushed at the car door, trying to bend it to her will it didn't budge.

"What the fuck did you do to this fucking door?!" Kaoru yelled angrily at Kenshin who was watching her and was clearly amused. He smirked at her and said, "Child lock," then got out of the car while Kaoru let a string of curses fly.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD KENSHIN!!!!"

"Trust me, I know that." He smirked at her, and winked, "I felt earlier."

"You are an asshole. Get me the fuck out of this car!"

"Say please…."

Kaoru took a deep breath, trying to keep her temper under control. But what she really wanted to do was wrap her fingers around that neck of his and squeeze, really hard. "Kenshin, please open the fucking door and let me in my fucking house."

"Now Kaoru. Honestly, was that very nice?"

"That is as nice as you are going to get. Open the fucking door."

Kenshin sighed, and opened the door for her and she stepped out of the car ignoring him and walked to her door. She opened it and turned around to find him right behind her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Coming in."

"Wrong answer. You are leaving. You brought me here now it's time to go."

"But I promised Megumi I would take care of you. She would kill me if I didn't stay."

"Aw, too bad, so sad. Go the fuck away."

"Kaoru," Kenshin said, "I'm coming in, whether I'm forcing it or not."

"Fuck off."

Kaoru felt a gust of wind, and then found herself in Kenshin's arms who was standing in her living room. He carried her to her room, placed her on her bed and told her to get changed. Kaoru cursed at him but did as he said; but only because Megumi would kill her and Megumi was scary. '_It has absolutely nothing to do with the delicious looking redhead who is outside my door and that had already ravished me tonight._' Kaoru flung her club clothes in the corner farthest from her and pulled out a sports bra, a new pair of underwear, pajama pants, and a big shirt. Once she had changed, she stormed into the bathroom where she removed the make up, brushed her hair and teeth, and washed her face. Kenshin appeared at the doorway and stared at her while she was washing her face.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Nothing, I just came to watch." Kaoru moved to slam the door in his face but he was suddenly leaning against the door frame so the door couldn't move. She shot a glare at him but continued washing. When she turned to leave, Kenshin held out two pills in his hand and a glass of water in the other. She stared challengingly at him, the blue fire bright in her eyes.

"And what the hell is that for?"

"Medication. Megumi called and told me to give them to you."

Kaoru glared but took the pills from him and swallowed them together with the water in a few gulps. She flicked off the lights and padded down the hallway to her room. After she slammed her door closed, she opened her widows a crack to get some fresh air. She turned on some calming music so she could go to sleep; her thoughts were chaotic and bouncing all over; most of them about the Vampire outside her room.

'_What right does he have?!_' She thought furiously, as she remembered their encounter at the club. '_God damn him. How dare he touch me like that, I've only known him for a week. He pisses me off so much, so certain, so presumptuous that I would want his attentions like that. I hate presumptuous assholes. But even I can't deny his looks. He is gorgeous. I've never seen a better looking man. Oh what to do? I've never felt anyone's touch that makes my blood run hotter and faster than his. And he knows it too, the arrogant bastard._'

_--_

Kenshin stood outside Kaoru's room, listening to her breathing calm and take the steady pace of someone who was sleeping. He opened her door silently and slipped into her room. He walked over to her bed, and she shifted under his gaze in her sleep. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes, then stroked her cheek absent-mindedly with his knuckles. She turned her face to his touch and Kenshin smiled as tenderness filled his eyes. '_She knows she is mine even in her sleep. She may fight it if she wishes, but she will come to me._' He kissed her forehead, and then the corners of her sweet mouth before he pulled her chair next to her bed so he could watch her sleep. He chuckled at the thought of Kaoru's response when she woke up and saw him next to her.

--

**Glossary**

Jaa mata – see you later

Jou-chan – little missy, Sano's nick name for Kaoru

Doozo yoroshiku – nice to meet you

--

**A/n-** So yeah, as you can see...it got out of hand. But I'm enjoying writing, for all my complaining and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Please, read and review.

One last thing...I know this is horrible writing skills but I'm too lazy and I really don't feel like going into detail about the vampire/witch/human relationship in the story, so I'm going to do it here. Humans know that vampires and witches exist; but they do not like having them around. So needless to say when they find a vampire or a witch, they like to try and destroy/kill them. So keeping it a secret that someone is a vampire or witch is vital to their survival. Except for if you happen to be Battousai or part of Battousai's "gang". Then you are automattically safe. Hopefully all this makes sense now...


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer-** Yeah...don't own Kenshin...if I did I wouldn't feel the need to write all of this absurd fanfiction, even though I do love this said absurd fanfiction.

**A/n-** I am SO sorry this died...because it's been over a year since I posted on it. I had this on my hard drive for a while...I just completely forgot about it. And I had a lot of Part Four done...but yeah, that got lost a while ago. Can't get it back. However I just sent Part Three to my beta.

Once again thanks to Janey-in-a-bottle for editing it, she does an amazing job with my huge chapter length.

--

**Part Two**

Kaoru woke up the next morning perfectly sleepy; hoping the whole incident in the club had been a bad dream. She yawned and stretched and finally opened her blue eyes and looked around the room to find a pair of amber eyes still watching over her. She squeaked, and thought, '_So much for that being a dream. DAMN! Why do I always get woken up in the worst ways possible?_'

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Watching you sleep." He had a mischievous look in his eyes and Kaoru knew he was up to no good. "You look absolutely adorable. And you made these cute little purring sounds whenever I petted you-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I petted you. Nothing to get upset about."

"Yes it is! You fucking pervert!"

"No I'm not! I didn't touch you there! Only on your head and cheek." He said, his arms raised in defense, but quickly got the mischievous sparkle back in his eyes, "Besides, it's no fun if you aren't awake."

"GET OUT!"

"I wasn't doing anythi-"

"KENSHIN HIMURA!!! Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Kaoru," he said his voice rough with arousal, "has anyone ever told you how enticing you look when you are angry?"

'_That was your last straw asshole…_' Kaoru thought as she sprung out of bed dodging his grabbing hands and grabbed her bokken on which conveniently sat on her desk. "I'm warning you Kenshin…" she growled, having completely lost her temper. As he took a step towards her, she gladly hit him over the head and tried to hit him on the ribs, but he caught the bokken and snatched it out of her fingers. His eyes were fiery amber as he advanced on her like she was prey. He took in her every move, backing her into a corner. He pushed up against her, her back to the wall and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. He gently stroked her cheek while he buried his face into her neck and breathed in her clean jasmine scent. His hand dropped to her neck, once again tracing faint patterns on her skin, and that's when her legs began to turn to jelly and she felt herself give in to his touches.

"Kaoru," Megumi called, "What on earth is going on in here?!" Kaoru thanked Kami for her luck and scampered away from the slightly distracted Kenshin as her door slammed open. Kaoru now sat on her bed and Kenshin stood in the corner smirking.

"Kenshin, I didn't know you were still here." Megumi remarked as she looked at Kaoru whose face was flushed. Megumi looked at her carefully and felt her forehead. "But I really must ask you to leave, if you are going to disturb Kaoru. She wasn't feeling well last night."

"Yes, Megumi, make him leave, I'm getting another headache."

Kenshin chuckled at her comment and sent a scorching look at Kaoru but left with saying, "Of course, Megumi. I'm sorry to have disturbed everyone, I'll see you soon."

"Now get some rest Kaoru, and I'll bring you up some food later," Megumi told her and left the room.

When the door closed, Kaoru immediately looked at her wrists and then sprang out of bed to look in the mirror at her neck to see if he had marked her, and was thankful when she found nothing.

Kaoru had sat back down on her bed when she heard the tree rustle from outside and she looked through her window to see Kenshin sitting on a branch with a smirk on his face. "You know, kitten," he told her, "marking you when you were asleep would take all the fun out of it. We wouldn't want to do that now would we?" She flipped him off before slamming the window shut, pulling the curtains closed on both windows and spent the day muttering about stupid psychotic vampires with stalkerish tendencies.

--

The next week was filled with sales in the costume shop and working non-stop. Kenshin showed an up a few times but the shop had been busy and Kaoru ignored him. Kaoru knew that this wasn't the end of it, Kenshin was way too stubborn to just give up. But she would do what she could to ignore him for now. By the end of that week Misao was bursting with impatience for Kaoru to talk to her and let her know what was happening.

Finally on Saturday Misao and Kaoru went to their favorite café got a table and coffee and began to talk. After telling Misao everything, Kaoru was blushing and trying to keep up the sense that she hated him.

"So why do you hate him again?" Misao eyes wide with disbelief, "It seems like his intentions are true, even if he is pushing it a bit."

"A _bit_, Misao?!" Kaoru nearly screamed over the idle chatter of the café. "He fucking molested me in the middle of a fucking club, and we've only known each other for a week!"

"Kaoru! You can't tell me you don't enjoy his attentions even if he does force them. He is absolutely gorgeous! And if he saw you as prey you would be dead already."

Kaoru glared at her friend and broke off a big piece of her peanut butter cookie and drank some of her coffee before she answered, "That's comforting somewhat…but you're still not helping."

"What am I supposed to tell you? That he's absolutely gorgeous and you clearly like him, if not are already in love with him, but to kill him anyway?"

"Um…not exactly; I thought more along the lines of just killing him."

"How about this? If he changes you against your will, Megumi and I will be forced to kill him."

"Can you skip that and just kill him? I hate him. He's such an asshole."

"Ah, but an asshole you love."

"MISAO!!!"

"Whatever Kaoru, you can deny it or embrace it, either way you'll be his. And you will like it, but if you don't I guess I can kill him."

"Or I can do it myself; I have no problem with it."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't feel his burning touches anym-"

Misao was interrupted by Kaoru throwing a large chunk of cookie at her friend's face which landed on her nose and fell to the floor leaving crumbs all over her face.

"That was a perfect waste of a cookie," Kaoru said mournfully, "but necessary to shut your mouth."

Misao brushed the crumbs off her face and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Look Kaoru," she said, becoming serious, "you enjoyed his touches. Don't even try lying to me about that. The way you described it made it clear that you enjoyed it. And he made it obvious that it wasn't just a fling, right? He said he wanted to claim you and court you, it is the same difference. He honestly doesn't sound that bad." When Kaoru gave her a glare full of daggers, Misao hurriedly added, "From a vampire's point of view anyway. I just think that you don't like him because he made moves on you and you enjoyed them. Then there's the fact that he knows he's right."

Kaoru's eyes flashed with fury. "He is NOT right. I don't like him, and I certainly don't love him! Misao, you know I could never love anyone like him!"

"But you do, and he's not just anyone either. He's Kenshin."

Kaoru glared at her long time best friend, and anyone else would have run and ducked for cover, but Misao simply smiled and then started laughing. "I know you better than anyone else. And you can't lie to me, so stop lying to yourself. Have fun denying your true feelings. Talk to me when you're out of denial, I'm sure I have some interesting information you want and would find useful." Misao downed the rest of her coffee and stood up. "Aoshi said he was taking me out tonight, so I need to go. I'll talk to you later; hopefully you'll have more sense in you by then!" Misao walked behind her friend and bent over to hug Kaoru.

"Don't kill anyone, okay?"

Kaoru grimaced. "I can't promise that…"

Misao laughed and waved as she walked out of the café. Kaoru waved back and slammed her head repeatedly into the table. She was glad she no longer had to deal with her friend who was full of caffeine. '_That went perfectly! Absolutely perfectly! Now Misao thinks I'm in love with him. Which I most definitely am not!_' Kaoru thought viciously, '_I can't believe she thinks I'm in denial. I hate when she's high on caffeine, she always jumps to insane conclusions and then the whole world knows them. And she was supposed to be on my side, not his! She was supposed to help me figure out a way to drive him off._'

A dark mischievous voice added, '_And ask her how the courting and mating takes place…_'

'_Oh shut up you. You haven't been helping either. We do not like Kenshin! In fact we hate him! I thought we just went over this._'

The voice laughed at her as it said, '_Kaoru, just give in. Stop lying to yourself and everyone else. You know you want him. You loved the way his touch brought fire to your skin and sent your blood racing. You know that no one else's touch can ever give you that same feeling._'

"Just SHUT UP will you? And I am NOT going to give in! _Kami_, you are going to drive me crazy," Kaoru told herself, but made the mistake of speaking out loud.

"Talking to yourself again?" a warm voice asked from behind her. She swiftly snapped her head around to find dancing amber eyes looking back at her.

"You again," Kaoru glared irritably as he moved to sit in Misao's now vacant seat.

He laughed and said, "Yes, me again. Feeling better?"

"You can't sit there," she told him, trying to make him go away. She couldn't deal with Misao and then him.

"And why not?"

"Because Misao's in the bathroom and she's coming back. We are having a nice chat, one that you do not need to be here for."

"I would believe you, except for the fact that I just saw Misao leave and tell me that you were in here – alone."

"I am going to kill her," Kaoru muttered under her breath, but Kenshin must have heard because he started laughing.

"If you do not stop laughing at me or if you don't leave me alone, you will soon know what it feels like to be beaten with a _bokken_," she snarled at him, completely forgetting the good feeling the coffee and cookie had given her.

"Damn her, damn her to hell," Kaoru muttered miserably. "And you! You're stalking me!"

"And what if I am…"

"You can't do that!"

"And why ever not?"

"Because…because I say so!"

"That doesn't give me much of a reason to stop."

"Why you-"

"No need to make a scene here," he said smiling innocently, "You needn't alert the humans to our true identities."

Kaoru glared at him, taking another sip of her coffee, and was at a loss of what to do. '_I know I want to pound him into the ground and beat him senseless; then he wouldn't be able to stalk me – he'd have no senses. But on the other hand, and it kills me to admit this, but Kenshin's right. We can't let the humans know of our true natures._' Kenshin simply smirked, and she knew he knew exactly what was going on in her head.

'_The fucking nerve of him! How dare he fucking corner me like this! He knew this would happen. He knew that I would have this argument with myself. And for that, I should kill him here and now! But my friends…that would put them in danger…fucking bastard. This is another reason why I can't stand his arrogant ass!_'

To make her point, Kaoru leaned forwards, her eyes snapping with fury. "Stay the fuck away from me Himura!" she hissed. Much to Kaoru's dismay even her raw fury had no effect on the vampire sitting across from her and did not disturb the smirk on his face. He leaned forwards as well and said, "Kaoru dear, we really have to do something about that temper of yours."

Kaoru stood up and slammed her hands on the table and yelled, "That's it! 'We' will not do anything! There is no 'we'! And you will not do a single thing about my temper you sonavabitch! Stay the hell away from me, Kenshin Himura!" And with that she turned on her heel, stomped her way out of the café, and slammed the door closed behind her.

Everyone stared at Kenshin and he sighed. He stood up and bowed slightly to the cashier and said, "Sumimasen. My girlfriend has quite the temper." He turned to pick up Kaoru's coffee and found a young man wrapping up the rest of her cookie in a napkin.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked trying to hide his anger.

"Giving her coffee and cookie to her. She's quite the catch."

"No you aren't," he said barely suppressing the urge to rip out the man's throat. "She is mine."

The young man laughed, "Man, did you hear her? She just broke up with you. Big time. She told you to stay away from her."

"She did not mean that."

"Yeah, whatever man," the young man laughed again.

"You cannot handle her temper or her," Kenshin said clenching his fist, trying to give the man another warning.

"You obviously can't either. So shut up and mind your own business," said the man, getting upset with Kenshin's interference. He turned to leave the café, coffee and cookie in hand. Kenshin clamped a hand on his shoulder and growled just loud enough for the man to hear, "I will only warn you once, stay away from her or I will kill you." The man smirked and pried Kenshin's hand off his shoulder and twisted it.

"And now it's my turn to warn you. Keep your hands off me."

Kenshin smirked and easily got out of the hold the man had him in and muttered, "Amateur," but turned away to get in line. The young man strutted out of the café looking extremely confident. Kenshin knew Kaoru would kill him because of her angered state and wasn't worried. He knew that he was the only one that would be able to seduce her now, now that she'd felt his touch, the way he made her blood rush and skin tingle. She could never go back to a mere human's touch now.

Now, to get himself back on Kaoru's good side…..save her from the asshole, buy her a chai latte and blueberry muffin, sounded like a plan that might just work. Misao and Megumi told him to get her that if she's ever pissed at him, because she couldn't resist them.

--

Kaoru stomped her way over to the bus stop, livid with Kenshin and Misao. '_Ohhh, she is so going to get it when I get home. She knows how I feel about him! And Kenshin! Where does he get all these rights from?! He can't do shit about my temper! Stupid bastard! He just makes it worse every time he talks to me. So if he wanted to help me temper he would stay the fuck away from me!_'

"Excuse me; you forgot your coffee and cookie."

Kaoru turned to face a young man with a smile on his face. He seemed extremely self-assured and had the air of someone who always got what he wanted. She immediately decided that if he tried anything she would kill him, as she was not in the mood to deal with any idiotic pick up lines, especially not from an overconfident prick like _someone else_ she knew. '_No more fucking over confident idiots that can't take no for an answer. NO MORE! I can barely handle one guy…oh well; it looks like this unsuspecting male specimen is going to be the outlet of my temper this afternoon. Oh well, I won't have to murder Misao now, I'll only have to maim her. I'll still kill that goddamn vampire though. Hmmm, now that I think about Kenshin, this guy isn't as nearly as attractive as him. WAIT!!! HOLD IT!!! Where the hell did that thought come from?!_' Kaoru quickly stomped and buried her last thought to erase it from her mind.

"Thank you for bringing them to me," she said and snatched the coffee and cookie from him while stuffing the cookie in her coat pocket. She frantically looked up and down the street wishing the bus would appear.

"Oh, no problem. You looked so upset when you left the place I thought you could use the rest of your coffee and cookie," he said, sliding closer.

Kaoru stepped back and forced a smile. "I wasn't that upset…I just overreacted. It was nothing really. No need to worry about me."

"But your boyfriend…"  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Kaoru screamed, almost biting the man's head off.

He smiled again his white teeth flashing, "Oh, so you're single then?"

"Yes, but I'm not interested in any sort of relationship at the moment."

"You shouldn't assume that. I might be a really nice guy who wants to date a beautiful girl. Really, just give me a chance..."

Kaoru grimaced, '_He's really laying it on thick…and NOT taking my hints. Ugh, he really is disgusting…I would rather have that vampire than this guy and his way too strong cologne._'

"Really, it looked as though that guy doesn't respect you. That's not a healthy relationship. I can show you what a real mature adult relationship is like. I can respect you and treat you better than he ever will," he said taking another half step towards the disgusted Kaoru. At the end of spewing his revolting lies to Kaoru, he reached up and tried to touch her cheek.

Kaoru knocked his hand away and said, "Look, I'm in a really bad mood, I don't want any relationship and especially not with some over confident asshole who has cheap cologne and bad breath. Get lost."

The man's face quickly turned red with rage at Kaoru's harsh words. His eyes bulged and he fisted his hand until his knuckles turned white.

"You little bitch! How dare you…"

"How dare I what? Tell the truth? Just because you bring me my coffee and pay me a couple of compliments doesn't mean that I'm going to go out with you. I'm serious, today is not the day to fuck with me," she told him her blue eyes flashing with anger, "nor is any other day of the week for you. Now get lost and go find someone else to fuck."

"I refuse to take this disrespect from you, or any other woman," he said proudly, jutting his chin out.

"You disrespected me with your disgusting praise and idiotic assumptions. I will not allow for anyone to walk over me! Man or woman. You say you don't let yourself be disrespected, but you don't exactly defend yourself from my accusations. Perhaps because they are true?"

"It's not like you're giving me a chance-"

"So you're slow as well as everything else," Kaoru spat as she tapped her foot on the sidewalk impatiently, "You didn't take my hints, so I had to resort to cruelty and petty insults, and you don't defend yourself. It's obvious I wont give you change to defend yourself. Why would I?"

The man glared at her, silent.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this shit. Leave me alone, I really have no problem insulting you more; but it's getting pointless."

"You stupid bitch!"

"Is that all you can call me?! Is that the only insult you know?! Yes I'm a bitch; I've been standing here insulting the fuck out of you for almost five minutes now!"

"Then make it up to me by letting me take you out to dinner," he said trying to convince Kaoru, but still failing miserably.

"I don't owe you a god damn piece of shit, jackass," She took a deep breath trying to maintain her temper and then said in an overly sweet voice, "Now leave me the fuck alone." She turned around, not wanting to see his reaction. She looked up and down the street desperately searching for the bus. A strong hand clamped on her one of her arms and spun her around.

"Look here, all I want is a date," he said.

Kaoru pursed her lips and threw her coffee at him. It hit his chest and splattered all over him, making Kaoru want to laugh. "And all I want is for you to leave me alone," she said smirking. "Now do you understand? Leave me the fuck alone!"

His mouth fell open and he attempted to flick the coffee off his hands without much success. He tried to wring the coffee out of his shirt but failed miserably at that effort as well.

"You…"

"Bitch? Yeah, I know. You've said at least twenty times now."

He raised his hand to smack her but Kaoru moved faster. She blocked his hand and back fisted his ribs so he was gasping for breath and then punched his nose while he was distracted.

"Don't. Fuck with me," Kaoru said through clenched teeth. "I don't bother with idiots or fools."

The man held his bleeding nose with one hand while glaring at her. He lunged at Kaoru and she simply rolled her eyes. She tripped him and as he stumbled she elbowed him in the back, so he hit the concrete with a dull but satisfying thud. He picked himself up from the pavement and wiped the blood from his nose on the back of his hand. He stared at her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Kaoru heaved a sigh and said, "That really doesn't scare me. So you pull a four-inch blade on me. Big deal."

He charged again, this time with the knife out in front, but before Kaoru could retaliate to his attack a warm, a hard…something wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the way of the charge. The man stumbled and picked himself up again glaring at Kaoru and whoever had pulled her out of the way.

"It's time you left," Kenshin practically growled to the other man. He looked down at Kaoru in his arms and his amber eyes burned into her blue ones. "Are you alright?" he asked huskily, "Did you get hurt?"

She stared speechless into his amber eyes for a few seconds while her insides turned to mush before shaking her head and saying, "Kenshin, I'm fine! I can take care of myself! Let me go!" Kaoru pushed against Kenshin's chest trying to free herself from his iron like grip.

"Calm down my little kitten. Let me get rid of him for you."

"I was getting rid of him quite effectively before you showed up…NO! You were watching the whole time weren't you?!"

He smirked and said, "You catch on quickly my dear. Now, hold on while I get rid of this bother."

"You won't get rid of anything!" The man said angrily, "I'll kill you both!"

"In the middle of the sidewalk in broad daylight?! HA! You're dumber than I thought!" Kaoru said laughing, still in Kenshin's arms.

"Kaoru…let me deal with him. You did a remarkable job so far, but let me handle him now," he said looking down at Kaoru. She glared up at him but closed her mouth.

"Don't get involved," the man tried to warn Kenshin.

Kenshin laughed at the man who was trying to intimidate him. "As soon as you tried to take what belongs to me I was involved. You dared touch what is mine."

"I am NOT yours!" Kaoru yelled, infuriated at Kenshin for once again trying to claim her, however her comment went unnoticed by both men.

"Too bad she just dumped you. Get a grip, she isn't yours."

Kenshin's amber eyes suddenly turned furious and the man's conviction wavered in his pursuit to make Kaoru his. "I told you once that I would kill you if you touched her. But not only did you touch her, you tried to hurt her. Of course you did fail miserably in this attempt, but you did try. Furthermore, when you failed, you then pulled out a knife, which is why I stepped in. So now that I have told you my reasoning and the fact that I did warn you, I have no feelings of guilt about killing you."

Without taking his eyes off the man or letting go of Kaoru, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"I need you to pick up someone for me……..Yes, he needs to be dealt with…..No I want to do, I need the satisfaction……He tried to touch what is mine…….Yes come collect him and watch him until I find the time to……No, you cannot touch him, he is mine to kill…..Near the girl's favorite café." Kenshin smirked as he hung up the phone. "My friend is one this way to come collect you. I did warn you though."

Sano showed up a few minutes later walking down the street like he didn't have a worry in the world.

"Hiya Jou-chan, Kenshin."

"Stop fucking around, get him to where he needs to be," Kenshin told him, his anger finally starting to show.

"Of course. Come on man, we'll go together," Sano said while clamping a hand around the man's arm, and started dragging him away.

"Oh, wait Sano; I have one more thing to say to our friend."

Sano stopped immediately and Kenshin walked over, Kaoru still clamped to his side.

"You made this mistake of challenging a vampire's claim on a woman. And not just any vampire. I am Battousai," Kenshin hissed in the man's ear; and the man's eyes filled with fear. "You dared challenge Battousai and his claim on a mate. For that, you will die." He nodded to Sano, and Sano towed the man away, shocked.

Kenshin looked at a disgruntled looking Kaoru who was still in his arms. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kaoru glared at him. "I could have taken care of him myself."

"I know. But he pulled a knife you. When he did that he crossed the line of your safety, and involved me in the fight. And I couldn't risk you getting hurt."

"I don't care what your reasons were. I could take care of myself before you got here, and I still can take care of myself. Now, LET ME GO!"

Kenshin smirked at the blue eyed woman in his arms. "Dear Kaoru, please calm down." He steered her over one of the café tables and sat her down in one of the chairs at the table and said, "I'm going to go inside…can I trust you not to run off?"

Kaoru glared at him but stiffly nodded and watched him walk back into the café. '_Where do guys get this confidence from? I know that I told both of them to fuck off way too many times…but no, they just can't stay away. If I'm such a bitch, you would think it would be easy…but apparently not. This of course makes no sense to me. That just goes to show how stupid most guys are, or simple minded. Either way, I can't stand them anymore. I don't even know why I told Kenshin I would stay._' Kaoru looked around at her surroundings, seeing nothing worth observing or spending her time on. She turned back to her thoughts. '_I can't believe he saved me either…especially when he knew I could take that asshole without his help, and I was having fun with it too. I needed something to take my anger out on, and since he took away my first play toy, now it gets to be Kenshin._' Kaoru smiled impishly, '_Of course, bothering Kenshin will be much more fun…I just can't use force, definitely no force, he could kill me in a second, fangs or not. It most likely will be more word games and name calling. I'm sure I can find some new insult to call him. Stupid asshole._'

Kenshin had just gotten to the register when he saw that it had come to blows between Kaoru and the man who had been bothering her, so he had immediately left to look after her. So now he stood in line once again to get Kaoru her chai tea and blueberry muffin. He watched her through the window chuckling at the scowl that fit her mouth so well and her crossed arms. She was clearly sulking that she had been saved. He had never met anyone quite like her.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked politely.

"Medium chai latte and a blueberry muffin."

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yes."

"700 yen."

Kenshin handed over the money and went to the counter to wait for Kaoru's drinks. He watched her as he waited, positive she was thinking of how she could get back at him for interfering. Good, it would make it interesting for him. He was tired of trying to seduce women that didn't present any challenge. Of course, Kaoru wasn't just any woman; he wanted her for a mate, not just a play toy and then a meal. And if he didn't get her, he would raise hell and drop heaven to accomplish it.

Kenshin walked towards Kaoru, a muffin in one hand and a cup in the other. He smiled cheerfully at her and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What's that?"

"I can't replace your drink and food that was ruined by that asshole?"

"Which asshole? There are two so far today that have ruined a nice trip to a café."

"I'm talking about the one that pulled a knife on you."

"Not the one who has fangs and is an over protective and possessive ass fuck. Jeez, I thought you meant that one. Because if that one had never approached me I would still be happily sitting in the café with my coffee and cookie, and the second asshole would have never pulled a knife on me."

"Ah yes, but this first asshole you talk about wants to make up for approaching you which is why he has brought you these gifts of peace."

Kaoru looked at him suspiciously. "And why would you want to do such a thing? I'm a crazy bitch, are you sure you want peace with me?"

"I want to beg your forgiveness not only because you are a "crazy bitch", as you so nicely put it, but because I would like to start over."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, and eyed him and the items in question in his hands. He sat down and placed the drink and food in front of her, waiting for her approval that he knew would come. She carefully looked over the muffin first; trying to make sure nothing was drugged or poisoned. She then picked up the drink carefully and sniffed it to try and figure out what it was.

"If I accept these, does that mean I have to make peace with you?"

He chuckled and smiled his amber eyes clearly amused. "Of course not, I won't force you into anything you don't want; but I do ask that you have them. I did buy them for you and I don't want them to go to waste."

"What did you put in them?" Kaoru asked automatically, now that she knew he wanted her to have them.

"Nothing, nothing. If I really wanted you…I wouldn't have to drug you. That's true, is it not?"

"You arrogant fool." She said, hatred dripping off her every word.

"Yes, I am a fool. I ask for peace and then I say things like that. I apologize." He inclined his head the tiniest bit as he apologized to her, but kept his amber eyes fixated on hers.

Kaoru said nothing, hatred still quite clear in her gaze.

"Well, if we are to start over, I feel I must apologize for my actions on All Hollow's Eve. My behavior was inappropriate, so I'm sorry. I truly am. And all my actions from now on will have honorable intentions, they did in the first place…but I will behave honorably now. And I will not touch you like that again, unless you ask me to."

"I never will."

"Please, let me finish. You do not know what my honorable intentions are. I know that if I wanted to play games with you, I would have to face Aoshi, Megumi, Misao, and yourself. And I know that Sano wouldn't be too happy with me either. However, I do not want to play games. I want to…marry you, for lack of a better vampire term. And I feel that I must make up for my behavior so I will court you as a proper young human being. With dates and everything. No straying fangs either. This is the peace I want."

Kaoru eyed him speculatively. Her blue eyes were heavily guarded while she spoke carefully. "What if I don't want peace? What if I don't want to be "courted honorably"? What happens if I want you out of my life forever?"

Kenshin smiled wickedly, and then returned to his good-natured grin. "That decision would be much more fun for me. I would go back to the vampire I am. As in, I would continue my actions in the club. You do not get to escape from me, because I will try my hardest to win you over, to have you. And if I have to, I will raise hell and drop heaven to get you."

Kaoru glared malevolently at him. "So I get to be seduced nicely or forcefully?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What if I don't want to be seduced?"

"Well, I'm sorry. But that's too bad for you…" Kenshin took a deep breath trying to control himself. "I'm trying to be nice here, for you information."

"Well you're an asshole so it's obviously not working!"

Kenshin looked away exasperated. "Kaoru. This is extremely difficult for me. I usually get what I want without question, but you are being rather difficult. Usually the girls are throwing themselves on me."

"Psht, you think that's an excuse. It's not. Nothing excuses your behavior of _molesting_ anyone. You are a pompous asshole."

"Kaoru, I'm a vampire."

"Oh really?! Gee, I haven't noticed," Kaoru, said sarcastically.

"I'm also Battousai."

"So I've been informed."

"As in Lord of Darkness."

"What is the point of this?"

"If I really wanted to, I could take you away right now, change you, and keep you by my side forever, even if you didn't want to. But the point is that I want you to be happy with me, because I care about you. So I want to try to win you over the correct way…does that count for anything?"

Kaoru looked away taking a sip of tea. "Can you take me home?"

"Do you mind finishing talking first? I promise I'll take you home after."

"Kenshin…just take me home."

"Kaoru…"

"I want to go home, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked at her pleading blue eyes and sighed, he wanted to make her understand how he felt, how he craved her mind and body. But he could not keep her here, where she did not want to be.

"I'll go get the car. Will you wait here?"

Kaoru nodded, relief washing over her eyes and face.

'_Does she really hate me that much? Can she not stand to be around me? Is there anyway I can change that? There must be, there has to be a way to make her happy, to make her love me as I love her_,' Kenshin thought desperately as he walked to get his car. '_I have to consult Megumi and Misao again. They'll help me as long as I don't cause too much distress. I have to be a gentleman, treat her like a queen. I will have her; I will not go on without her._'

Kaoru sat at the table, watching Kenshin walk away, relieved that she managed to put off the rest of the conversation. '_I prefer him being an arrogant asshole, someone that I can legitimately hate. If he was nice, I won't have a reason, a reason to hate his guts, want him to disappear. If he was nice then Megumi and Misao wouldn't understand. I wouldn't be able to discourage them from matchmaking. And the worst thing about him being nice…is that I might start falling for him. I won't be able to push him away, start craving him, needing him, loving him…the way he feels for me…_' Kaoru stomped on those last couple of thoughts, buried them deep into the recesses of her mind, locking them so she would never think them again. '_Bad Kaoru! BAD!!! You are never allowed to think that again, ever!_'

"Are you coming?" Kenshin's velvet voice asked her, waking her from her thoughts of him.

"Yes, of course," Kaoru said, shaking her head and picking up her cup of chai and muffin. She climbed in the little car, careful not to spill her tea and once she placed the tea in the cup holder, she slammed the door shut. He sped off as soon as her door was closed.

The silence in the car was suffocating, neither of them able to break it. Kaoru stared out the window next to her, determined to ignore him, as if she was still upset at him, even though Kenshin knew that she wasn't. He could tell she was upset, but not at him. Her inner emotions were in turmoil, but he could not tell what happened. But he had a grim feeling that he had influenced it.

"Can I drop by later to finish this conversation?" he asked carefully, trying not to upset Kaoru more.

"Hmm?" She asked, obviously because she had been lost in her thoughts. Kaoru turned to look at him, her blue eyes unreadable.

"Can I drop by later this evening to finish our conversation?"

"Umm…sure…I guess. Drop by anytime you want," she said with a wide smile.

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly with shock. '_She would never tell me something like that. What happened? What did I do? It's like her anger evaporated…wait…no, she's still angry…what's she playing at?_'

"Kaoru…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. What gave you that idea?" she asked him, flashing him another over bright smile.

"Okay then," Kenshin said, playing along with Kaoru.

'_Two can play that game, my dear_,' he thought wondering how this might play out to his advantage.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She sat silently sipping her tea, ignoring him and the muffin completely. He flicked on the radio, hoping to fill the silence that ate at them but his effort failed; the silence consumed the blaring music.

Kenshin quickly brought her home, opening the door for her and walking her to it. "I'll drop by later tonight, okay?" he asked whispering huskily. Kaoru nodded, not being able to do anything else. "_Speaking like that should be illegal_,' she thought resentfully, '_especially for him_." Kenshin in return picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles chastely, but at the last moment he let his fangs scrape against her delicate skin.

Kaoru blinked in shock. '_He's being a…gentleman_.' She looked into his amber eyes expecting to see mischief, but instead she saw unbridled passion…affection…and dare it be said, love. Warmth started to pool into her belly and heat started to creep on to her neck and cheeks.

"Until tonight then…" he whispered and he left her standing before her door in shock.

--

After Kenshin's car drove off, his spell on Kaoru broke and she opened the door and slammed and locked it behind her. She stalked off to her room, mumbling about vampires who are too charming for her own good.

"Kaoru?" she heard Megumi ask, "Is that you? Misao said you where out with Kenshin."

Megumi knocked on her door and Kaoru threw it open with a charm as she sat at her desk with a spell book. Megumi walked in and sat on her bed, waiting for Kaoru to start talking.

"Well, I was out with Misao. She and I went out for coffee, we talked and I told her how much I hated Kenshin…and then she left. After Misao left Kenshin showed up. I then proceeded to yell at Kenshin and try to catch a bus. While I was still pissed to all hell, another jackass tried to pick me up and take me out. I then proceeded to insult and beat up, until Kenshin interjected. Sano took the man away and Kenshin bought me chai and a muffin…you told him one of my weak spots."

Megumi looked sheepish. "Of course I did Kaoru, he needed some help. He's trying to woo you in the human way, which I give him credit for, it goes against his nature. He usually just takes what he wants."

"Well he tried that already…and that method obviously didn't work."

"Continue with your story."

"He told me he was going to start trying to be a human to which I told him not to bother. And then he said that if that was the case he was going to start behaving like he had at the club. So I have no choice the matter. He will NOT go around molesting me. Never."

"Never say never…"

"Shut up, kitsune."

"Stop being a stubborn tanuki. You are too afraid to admit you might actually like him…because there is no way you can tell me that you are not attracted to him." Kaoru looked away. "I think that you are too stubborn and set in your ways to see his true nature…he is a vampire. He is not human, he is not a witch. Not to mention the fact that he is _Battousai_, a lord of vampires. He has most of them terrified of him. He is used to getting what he wants. You have to understand that if he is willing to try to defy his _nature_ to try to get you, then you have to give him some credit. I want you to give him a chance. Even if he is a complete asshole, he will treat you like a queen and let nothing ever harm you. He wants you for a mate, not just a fling. And you should understand the difference. I would talk to Misao…or even me about it. Because Kaoru, I have recently decided to…become Sano's mate, and with that I would change too. I'm thinking that Misao is trying to convince Aoshi to change as well, which I'm sure he'll agree to. Where will that leave you?"

"Megumi, I don't like him. He is an asshole, and I refuse to fall for him!" '_Even though it's already started…BAD KAORU!!!_' She buried that thought, far, deep into her mind.

"Fine Kaoru. I'll stop trying to bother you about it, but you know Misao or Kenshin won't let this drop." Megumi sighed and then looked at the book that Kaoru had on her desk. "…What are you doing?"

"Finding a ward I can make against vampires."

--

**Glossary**

Bokken – wooden sword

Kami – god

Sumimasen – I'm sorry/excuse me

Jou-chan – little missy, Sano's nick name for Kaoru

tanuki – raccoon

kitsune – fox

--

**A/n-** So there it is...13 pages and 7308 words long. I'm proud of myself. I'm working on part for and a few drabbles right now, so hopefully there will be another update before I go back to school.


End file.
